


True Love - Kristanna

by kristannashoe



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristannashoe/pseuds/kristannashoe
Summary: *Some time after Frozen 1 and the couple has been official for a while*
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	True Love - Kristanna

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff. Sappy and all.

It has been a few hours since he last saw Anna, which was quite a gap for the young lovers in their early stages of admiration for one another. But there is always a list of firsts that each relationship must go through.

Their first major fight occurred over something quite silly, but Kristoff's stubbornness got the best of his anger and reasoning. Insecurities of his new reality gripped at his consciousness as his voice raised at the firey red-head, who's tone easily matched the ice man's. An argument over a simple fact that Kristoff believed he knew to be a fact and something she thought she read long ago, turned into a screaming match.

All the while, his voice was loud and demeaning, but his insides were crawling within themselves. Kristoff couldn't believe he allowed himself to escalate to such a level with Anna. The flushed tones of her cheeks blended well with the glossy, reddened eyes that poured tears after several moments.

His feet padded all across the castle courtyard, heart pounding in his chest as he neared the steps to the large wooded doors. Guilt tightened in his throat as the guard asked about his presence, which was odd considering Kristoff's frequency in visits.

"I... um... need to...", he stumbles over his words.

"Kristoff? Where is Anna have you seen her?", Queen Elsa says from inside the castle. The urgency in her pale expression proved to Kristoff that something really wasn't right.

"That's why I'm here...", he sheepishly looks at the sister of his girlfriend.

A stern, yet soft look appears on her face. She must have a hint, because they both know Anna doesn't like to be left alone.

"Let's find her. Let him in!", she commands and the two men step aside.

"Olaf! Have you seen Anna?", Elsa asks the snowman as he toddles around with his flurry not far behind.

"No I haven't! I figured she must have won a game of hide and seek", he shrugs his branches.

Kristoff shakes off his disappointment and begins to run through the halls. Climbing the winding, spiraling staircase, he looks at the pictures on the walls. A smiling, young Anna is seen on all of the family paintings.

An Anna he yearns to see again.

Finally, he arrives to a hall of small saloon rooms and only one, far down the way, is cracked open. He takes a deep breath, unsure of what will lie on the other side, and pushes the white painted door open slowly.

There.

He sees her.

Anna is sitting on the floor by the sofa, a knitted purple blanket is drapped around her shoulders. The room was dark, the curtains were closed and a single, flickering candle barely illuminating her face.

"Anna...", He croaks in relief as he slowly walks to kneel beside her.

Her eyes lay on the ground, blankly gazing into the hand-sewn fibers of the royal patterns in the rug. Her cheeks dry and crusted with the remains of endless tears that had poured from her eyes.

She doesn't respond.

Eyes not moving from being married to cold floor she sat upon.

"Anna?"

"What are you doing here?", she is barely auditable. Strain and exhaustion evident in her tone.

"I'm here for you, Anna. Why else would I be?", he lays a hand on her shoulder, but she flinches in fear as if he stung her skin.

Kristoff is unsure how to handle Anna. He had never seen her so broken and weak... well, he actually had seen her at the very worst.

"I thought..."

"Thought what, Anna?"

She bites her bottom lip in protest against the torment her mind is putting her through. All those years of being shut out and locked away from the world. Dreaming of what it was like to feel love and understand it. The past few months living with open doors, building a relationship with her sister, and falling for Kristoff had been everything she could ever want.

But, it was threatened today. Something tore between her and Kristoff and it paralyzed her. Anna knows only one sort of paralysis, and it's the worst kind anyone could imagine. A freezing feeling that quite literally takes your last breath away.

She feared...

"Anna?", he lovingly pushes.

Anna couldn't shut down how she is feeling, neither could she keep her mouth shut.

"I thought... after our fight... that you didn't love me. Or didn't want to be with me anymore..."

Her heart rate irregular as she stutters to speak more of her thoughts. The only response she knew how to handle people upset with her, was to be alone. Pushed away from her loved ones because she doesn't deserve to know or understand what is truly going on. Kristoff feels her pain radiate from his soft touch on her back. He knows too what it is like to not feel wanted; his parents sending him to work in the ice field as they couldn't provide for him.

"Oh Anna, there is nothing you could do to make me not love you", he sits beside her shaken frame and gently pulls the bundled red-head in his arms. Anna begins to weep again as he wipes and kisses each tear that slips down her face. Anna doesn't hear him say anything more, but the comfort of his arms is too overwhelming to her senses to care.

"Kristoff... I'm so sorry... I don't know what..", she pipes up but his tough finger stops her quivering lips.

"No. Anna I got out of hand and I don't know what came over me. I apologize for shouting and screaming. I... I wasn't thinking...", Kristoff begins with boldness but the weakness in his chest starts to give way. He is more relieved to know she's okay more than anything, plus she's allowing him to be with her even after how he acted.

"Kris, all is forgiven. I guess this is our first fight huh?", she giggles with a sniff.

"I just.. I can't believe I'm still able to hold you after how I acted", Kristoff pulls her chin so her eyes meet his.

"You are the most kind, understanding and patient person I know", he adds with a small smile before laying a gentle kiss on her lips. She was no longer trembling, but warm with the evidence of his love for her. Anna read about these things in her story books, but none of them warned her of the possible trials true love could have.

Kristoff isn't the prince she hoped and prayed would rescue her from her isolation in her castle. He's an ice man that sometimes smells like wet reindeer and saves her in her greatest times of need.

"Well... there's nothing you could do to make me not love you either", she smiles and he is stunned at her words, but ever so welcoming of them.

Anna's arms fling around his neck and she tackles him in a hug. Her small body barely moving his as her weight is on his shoulders. His nose buries in her neck and they hold the embrace for a few moments. Peppered kisses move from Kristoff's ear to his jaw, Anna finally uniting their eager lips. The yearning in their stomachs was unbearable as the purple blanket slips from Anna's torso.

"I love you so much, I'm so sorry", she whispers with a shortness of breath.

"No, I'm sorry too. I love you Anna", Kristoff is cuffing her cheeks in his large hands.

"Great I'm glad things are sorted.. I'll leave you two to make amends..."

Anna snaps her neck towards the doors, seeing her sister's rosy cheeks. Stunned, Elsa closes the doors.

Anna and Kristoff awkwardly look at each other, until Anna gives him an evil smirk.

"What is that look for, feisty?"

"We're gunna have to get better at being sneaky", she giggles before tackling him to the ground.


End file.
